


Watching Him Watch Her

by Lucyrogers20



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Biting, F/M, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyrogers20/pseuds/Lucyrogers20
Summary: A new waitress at Harlem's Paradise is warned about Shades Alvarez, but there's something about him...Cara knows he is dangerous, but isn't that part of the lure? He's always watching her, what would happen if she let him get just a little bit too close?
Kudos: 2





	Watching Him Watch Her

**Author's Note:**

> The main female character in this piece is unsure about being alone with Shades right up until the very last moment. Trigger warning though, he's rough with her, he's not a kind man as you would probably expect. Don't proceed if his forcefulness is going to bother you.  
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy! This is my first post on AO3, been thinking about it for over a year and finally took the plunge. I welcome any notes or comments on my writing style but please be kind. Thank you :)

The other waitresses had warned her not to be alone with him; but tonight she had caught him watching her from the balcony several times.   
Cara had only worked at Harlem's Paradise for three weeks, and he had already found two opportunities to be alone with her. She thought at first it was some sort of initiation, how he treated all the new girls as some sort of test; or just a way for him to get kicks by intimidating women. But after speaking to the other staff they assured her it was not normal, and shared rumours from previous girls who had worked there, and had quit shortly after being alone with him.  
Still, as she glanced up at the balcony again, he watched her. She couldn’t see his eyes, but she knew behind his sunglasses he watched her.   
Cara knew he was dangerous, had heard so many stories, and as one of the key players in Harlem his reputation preceded him. Yet it was everything that wasn't known that made him more dangerous, the way he watched, and the power that exuded from him. 

Twelve days ago Cara had been in the kitchen dropping off empty glasses when he had appeared at the doorway. He leant against the frame and just, watched her. She found her hands shaking as she placed the glasses in the sink, the clinking sound ringing in her ears as he approached her.  
She froze when he stopped behind her and spoke into her ear.  
"Do you know who I am?" His tone was cool, quiet, and almost intimate.   
Cara took a moment to find her voice.  
"O-Only by reputation sir."  
He chuckled, "Shades, please."  
"Shades sir" She repeated shakily.  
He took a half step forwards, pushing her hips into the kitchen bench as he pressed his groin against her ass. She gasped.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?"  
"Y-yes"  
He placed his hands on her hips, tracing his thumbs around the line of her hipbones.  
"How about now?" His lips were so close to her ear she could feel the heat from his breath.  
"Please...don’t..."   
She looked up when she heard footsteps, and Shades stepped back from her as the kitchen staff entered.   
He strode out of the kitchen without looking back. The other staff glanced between his retreating back and Cara but knew better than to say anything. They had their own jobs, and lives, to think about. 

Three days ago he had cornered her again as she was cleaning up for closing.  
"I didn't mean to scare you. The other day."  
Cara looked at him, with the bar in between them she felt a bit safer. He had taken his sunglasses off, she had never seen him without them before and was surprised by how gorgeous his eyes were. She shook the thought from her head and continued to clean the bar.   
She nodded, but didn't speak.  
Shades drummed his fingers on the bar, and as her hand neared his with the cleaning rag he grabbed her wrist. He was fast, and Cara immediately pulled back, but he was also strong.   
"Don't pull away. Please."   
Please. It was a command, not a plead.   
She looked into his eyes, and felt herself drawn to him. The voices of the other girls ringing in the back of her mind, of the stories and rumours. But those eyes...   
"Come here."  
She stepped forwards; and as she got closer he pulled on her arm, forcing her to bend over the bar.   
He put one hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him so their faces were close.   
Cara suddenly felt afraid, his hand on her neck was too much, and she felt like her head had just cleared and couldn't believe she let him get this close and had given him this much power and leverage over her.   
He leaned into her, and stopped with his lips just short of touching hers. Her eyes flickered back and forth between his, Shades could see the fear.   
Usually he liked the fear, thrived on the fear, and he used it to his advantage often. But he didn’t like rape; he felt that only weak men raped women in an attempt to show power they didn’t have in other aspects of their life. Shades didn’t need or want to force them. As with the other girls he wanted Cara to come to him willingly, and once she was his...   
"Come upstairs." He whispered against her lips.  
"I can't" her lip trembled.  
"Come upstairs." He repeated, rougher, but rubbing his thumb gently on her wrist.  
Cara hesitated, then tried to pull back, "I..."  
When he released her she stumbled backwards, unaware she had been pulling against his grip that hard.   
He watched her as she backed against the opposite side of the bar. His expression was not showing any anger, but his fingers twitched from their resting place on the bar top. Without any change in expression he slid his sunglasses back on and left, not looking back. Cara only relaxed when she heard him climbing the stairs, but she knew this wasn't over.

So tonight, every time she looked up at the balcony he was watching her. She couldn't see his eyes, but knew he was watching, could feel his gaze on her. Each time she looked up she told herself she wasn't going to look again, yet she always did. Occasionally imagining his hands on her body, those hands that had done so much bad...God what was wrong with her?   
"Whoa!" Missy reached out to steady the drinks tray when Cara almost walked into her.  
"Oh my God, I'm sorry"  
"You okay?"   
Missy followed Cara’s gaze to Shades sitting in the balcony.   
"Has he tried something?"  
"No. I mean, yes. Well, sort of"  
Missy raised an eyebrow "Girl, do yourself a favour and stay away from him"  
"He seems to find me"  
"Next time he finds you, run"  
Missy lightly gripped Cara’s shoulder before sweeping past, casting back and concerned look as Cara continued to glance up at the balcony. 

"Boss wants you upstairs"  
"What?" Cara tried to keep her breathing steady, her heart hammering in her chest so loud she was sure the manager could hear it.  
"You heard, bottle of Grey Goose. Glasses. Now"  
Cara gathered the bottle and some glasses on her tray and made her way up the stairs as steadily as she could manage.She wasn't shaking because she was afraid, or was she? She felt more nervous, like she was meeting a date or something. The more he had looked at her the more she found herself falling under his spell.   
He was dangerous, he'd probably killed people;she had to keep reminding herself of that.   
But wasn't that part of the appeal? What he was capable of...God she hated herself for admitting it.  
Dammit, she shook her head, he'd gotten to her.   
She placed the tray on the table Shades indicated; sure his eyes were following her movements behind those sunglasses.  
She took a step backwards, about to leave when -  
"Stay"  
She stood still, looking at him.  
"Sit"  
She sat like an obedient puppy, tingles spreading over her skin at being so close to him again.   
There was no one else in the balcony area, the bodyguard having closed the door behind her.   
Shades turned in his seat to face her and removed his sunglasses.   
"Drink?"   
She looked nervously between his eyes and the vodka, and nodded slowly. He poured two glasses and handed her one, not letting go until his fingers had grazed hers.  
He downed his glass in one go as Cara sipped hers. He watched her as she licked her lips. She kept looking into his eyes, wanting to touch him, before looking away quickly.   
Don’t let those thoughts get hold.   
He’s dangerous, she thought, tell yourself again – he’s dangerous.   
"Come here"   
She hesitated, and then placed her glass on the table before standing and taking a few tentative steps towards him.   
He patted his lap. She threw a glance over the balcony and couldn't see any of the other girls. No one was around to stop her, and she couldn’t stop herself. She sat.   
Shades placed a hand on her lower back, and the other on her knee, sliding his fingers just under the hem of her dress. Cara gasped, but didn't move.   
He locked eyes with her as he slipped his fingers under her dress and up her thigh, she couldn't look away, couldn't move. She was intoxicated by him, she realised she wanted him to touch her, more desperately than she was comfortable admitting.   
He stopped half way up her thigh, and then moved his other hand up her back, walking his fingers up her spine before holding her around the back of her neck. The whole time he was watching her, she never broke the eye contact.  
"I want you"  
She nodded.   
"I always get what I want"   
She didn't know how to respond, just held his gaze.   
"Kiss me"   
She obeyed, and brought her lips down to meet his, kissing him softly. He didn’t move his hands, just let her kiss him, moving his lips against hers. Gentle.   
When she pulled away he looked to his left.  
"There's a room back there. Go"  
Cara stood abruptly and strode to the room he indicated, moving swiftly before she had chance to change her mind.   
He came quickly after her into the office, locking the door behind him. Approaching her they stood chest to chest, her breathing rapid, his eyes still cool, calm.   
He placed his fingers around the straps of her dress and bra and pulled them down hard, exposing her breasts and pinning her arms to her side. He raked his eyes over her breasts and back up to her face, and grunted his approval.Unclipping the back of her dress he yanked down her clothes the rest of the way, kneeling in front of her and guiding her to step out of the dress.   
As he stood back, he placed his hands on either side of her thighs and grazed his teeth along the front of her panties, making her shiver, before standing and coming face to face with her again.  
"I might hurt you"  
An involuntary squeak escaped Cara’s lips, Shades smiled and pulled her against him as goose-bumps multiplied across her skin.  
"But I promise..." He spoke into her ear as he ran his hands down her naked back, "You will cum, hard"   
It almost sounded like a threat, and she looked at him wide eyed. She'd never been with a man who could make her climax before, having always had to do it herself. She was both turned on and intrigued by this man, who she knew should scare her a lot more than he does.   
He held her shoulders and looked directly in her eyes.  
"This is your only chance to leave"  
If he finds you again, run.  
Cara took a half step away from him as Missy’s words echoed in her mind.His expression darkened and he dropped his arms to his sides, but did not make a move to stop her.   
Slowly, Cara raised her shaking hands to his chest, and traced the hard lines of him under his shirt. He watched her face as she moved her hands over him. She softened against him, her need to experience all he could be outweighing her uncertainty.   
Suddenly he grabbed her and lent forward,biting her shoulder, hard.   
She cried out, and as he straightened he clamped a hand over her mouth.   
"Shhhh..." He whispered.   
Slowly Shades moved her and gripped both of her wrists in one of his hands. With his free hand he turned her around until she was pressing her back against his chest; and wrapping his arm across her breasts he started grinding the growing hardness in his pants against the soft cotton of her panties.   
Keeping her wrists held together, Shades slowly moved his hand to cup one of her breasts, teasing her nipple between his fingers. He traced his hand upwards and wrapped his fingers around her throat, pulling her back towards him and he continued to grind against her ass. When Cara moaned again he moved his hand up and covered her mouth.   
Pressing himself against her he bit down on her neck, softer this time. She groaned against his fingers, the groan growing louder as he increased the pressure with his teeth against her skin. When he bit down Cara started struggling against his grip.  
"No!" His voice was rough, commanding, and when he spun her around to face him he bore down on her, looking directly into her eyes that were wide with fear.   
"I told you,” his voice was soft again, like a lover“I might hurt you"   
Cara mumbled a protest against his hand.   
"Let me" He spoke softly, and then it became a demand, "Let me!"   
He released her hands and she placed her forearms against his chest as he drew her against him.   
"Let me" he whispered against her neck.   
Cara relinquished and Shades slipped his fingers down her stomach and into her panties. She whimpered when he dipped a finger between her pussy lips.   
"Oh you're already wet for me" He smiled, a sinful smile. Cara flushed, he knew exactly the effect he was having on her.   
Pressing his hand down further he pushed two fingers inside of her, and when she cried out he gripped the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. As he roughly moved his fingers in her, he pressed his tongue into her mouth with equal force. Cara found herself pressing against him, her arms sliding from his chest to around his shoulders. Squeaks of pleasure and pain dropped from her lips as he kissed his way down her neck while he worked his fingers inside her, his thumb finding her clit. Shades wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. Holding her still. 

When Cara lifted one leg around his thigh he laughed softy and slowly withdrew his hand from her panties. He took a step back, and with a hand on the small of her back guided her to bend over the couch. He tugged her panties off and Cara spread her legs for him as he knelt behind her, she shuddered as he undid the zip on his pants and cried out when he penetrated her from behind.   
He did not start slow, did not ease her into it, but immediately started pounding into her.   
He smacked her ass hard when she cried out too loud, and she resorted to small disjointed moans between his thrusts. Shades leant forward and he slipped his hand under her and between her legs, quickly finding her clit he started rubbing it, never losing his pace. Cara couldn't believe how quickly her orgasm was building, and as she listened to him grunt from behind her his fingers continue to expertly work her towards climax.  
"Oh my God..." She whispered.  
"I promised you an orgasm" He panted into her ear. "Now cum!" And with the command he pressed on her clit harder, forcing her to orgasm around his cock. The pitch of her cries of pleasure changed abruptly when he bit into her shoulder again, definitely bruising her, possibly drawing blood.   
As her orgasm subsided he withdrew his hand and gripped her waist, leaning forward he continued to bite her shoulders, her neck, her back. The pain from this treatment overwhelmed the pleasure from his thrusts, and Cara clamped around him, which only caused him to push in harder.   
"Let me!" He growled against her neck, "I could do so much worse than just bite you" She moaned as he bit into her again, one of his hands snaking up under her to grab her breast.   
His teeth grazed the delicate skin on her shoulders, moving to her shoulder blade he bit down hard again, and held her there with his teeth while he continued to thrust into her. Cara could feel the wetness of his open mouth on her shoulder, the heat from his breath, and the sharp pain from his teeth as he bit harder.   
Using his hands on her waist he leveraged her to arch her back, pushing her hips out, so he could push inside her that bit deeper. She cried out again as with the change in angle he was hitting her g-spot with every thrust, enticing a muttered demand of "Quiet!" from him as he bit her other shoulder.   
His breathing became rapid, and Cara braced herself against the arm of the couch as he pounded into her, taking advantage of how wet she was to be a bit rougher. Soon he grunted against her before pulled out and coming all over the couch and her legs. 

Shades sat back against the couch, completely relaxed. He looked over at her bruised back, spots of blood surfacing around a few of the bite marks.   
"Wear a longer sleeve the next few nights" He said dismissively.   
Cara tentatively stood and rubbed her shoulders, staring at her fingers when they came away spotted with blood. She looked at him, he had already done up his pants and put his sunglasses back on, and was staring out the window at the crowd in the club.   
Cara pulled her panties on and picked up her bra, it was ripped, she tossed it to the side and slid her dress back on gently.   
When she looked he was watching her again.   
"Come here"  
She hesitated before stepping towards him, and stood in front of him as he sat forward on the couch.Shades ran his hands up the back of her thighs and over her ass, gripping and making Cara shudder under his touch.   
He lifted her dress slightly and nibbled around the top of her panties, grazing his teeth along her hip bones. With his fingers he pulled her panties slightly to the side and ran his tongue over her clit, causing her legs to buckle slightly.   
"Next time,” he released her,“I'll make you cum with my tongue"  
She whimpered, torn between arousal and fear of becoming victim to his rough treatment again.   
Shades sat back, "Leave out the back, take the rest of the night off"  
Cara took a few steps backwards, but he didn’t look at her again. He was still staring out the window when she closed the door behind her. 

As Cara stepped out into the alley way she walked quickly, then started running.   
She wouldn't be coming back.


End file.
